


Oral Fixation

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Boys Kissing, Daydreaming, Feeding, Gay, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweat, Thighs, Tongues, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji thinks he has an oral fixation, probably because of his smoking habits.Definitely not because he loves going down on Roronoa.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Oral Fixation

**Sanji had an oral fixation.** He only found out because Chopper had commented on his constantly dry, peeling, chewed on lips. Noting the way he was always holding a cigarette in his mouth. Oh, and of course, Sanji blushed, the way he absolutely  _ loved  _ worshipping Zolo with his mouth and tongue. Sucking and slurping and drooling all over himself. Until his mouth was red and raw and he was tearing up from the pain of his cracked lips. When his jaw screamed in agony but was easily drowned out by intense pleasure. His mouth and tongue moving on their own. Kissing and licking every inch of delectable skin. 

Drinking down Zolo's cum like it was the nectar of the gods. Or even eating his ass.  _ God  _ that amazing ass! A beautiful, twitching hole that was all his. Burying his face in the warmth and devouring him completely. Tying him up, leaving him powerless, and torturing him until he was sobbing. Making him cum over and over until Sanji had wrung him dry. 

Licking up and down the thousands of scars all over Zolo's body. Covering him with wine and drinking it off of him. So that the liquor tasted like sweat and grapes. Kissing him breathless, biting his tongue, his cheeks, his ears. Oh his ears! That would flush pink with blood and twitch with arousal. Just thinking about the way Zolo panted and moaned when he used his tongue was irresistible! Nibbling on his earrings, his nipples, and his thighs. 

Sanji definitely had an oral fixation, but, to all his pride, Roronoa didn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, but I have an idea for a longer fic coming soon.
> 
> Kudos are great but comments make me feel like someone enjoys my horny ramblings :)


End file.
